Contora Vondrani
Contora Vondrani (17 ABY— ) is a beautiful half Vaathkree half Chev from the Vaath'kror system and is one of many established business owners. After working for her father’s business Vondrani’s Import and Exports for a few years. She decided she wanted to run her own business. So she moved to Caspar looking for work to earn enough to start her own business. She started off as the curator of the Museum of Anthropology, Antiquities and Arts. A few months after applying to FLS for the HR position she finally got it by her attractive looks and impressive work history. After improving herself in HR, She got promoted to Marketing and put out some of the best advertisement seen around. She amazingly brought sales up, being number 1 in bringing in the most contracts. In 18 ABY, she became the CEO of FLS. Shortly after becoming CEO she appointed Korreptus Kaide as her COO of FineLine Spaceways . Together they run the most prolific shipping, transport, and transit companies in the known Galaxy. True to its foundation, they continue to conduct business by picking up employees, contracts, independent contracts and consigning starship captains in a franchising arrangement. Early Life Contora was born on an incredibly harsh world protected by dome cities there she spent the majority of my childhood. Her family lived in a city called Valtren. Since her father was gone most of the time working on Centerpoint Station as a mechanic merchant. Contora spent most of her time learning the trade system and concepts such as, sales technique, and supply and demand, the first half of her childhood. This was expected of all Vaathkree. Contora's teenage years was spent running the trade shop her family owned, with her mother. Her mother Venussia Vodrani was a Chev model and most of the time many artist from around the galaxy would come to photograph, paint or sculpt her exquisite body. Contora's mother kept or bought most pieces of her and then turned around and sold it in their shop. This brought in a lot of business for the family. Contora ran the family shop and worked with new artists every year. She came to appreciate all kinds of Art and her love for Art, grew. She often dreamt about opening her own business just selling Art. Early Adult years Many of times Contora's father Victor Vondrani, would aloud her to tag along with him across the galaxy on business trips. Eventually he made her HR of his business knowing beings would be intimated by her very attractive looks, he figured if they couldn’t handle being professional around her then he didn’t want them in his business. At the same time It created more of a hassle for her father, because rich business men would often offer him all kinds of gifts and millions of Galactic Credits to have Contora's hand in marriage. Contora's father cared deeply for her and to him she was priceless. Because of Contora her father was losing business and she knew it. Joining Caspar One day She overheard her father talking to someone about a HR position opening up in FineLine Spaceways. So she decided to quit and persue that job, but first she wanted to get out and explore the rest of the galaxy. So she set forth to unknown planets exploring rich cultures and learning about their Arts history while collecting rare Arts. The Hydian Way was well known territory for Contora so it wasn't hard finding the location of FLS. Upon arriving on Caspar, Contora was amazed of how much Caspar has changed since her visit with her father many years ago. She wasted no time in finding FLS and appling for the HR position. She didn't get a response back right away but It did not discourage her, she continued to look for work. She noticed an opening at the Museum of Anthropology, Antiquities and Arts. They needed a curator so Contora applied there and got the job. Meanwhile on her spare time she still traveled seeking out contacts to try and open her own business of some sort. While exploring Etti V Contora ran into a Handsome Twi'lek named Korreptus. He had dreams like I did and he seemed to be an honest hard worker. They both worked hard towards their dreams and they became really good friends. They made a promise to each other that once one of them started the business they have been wanting, they would call the other up and together run the business. Victor Vondrani Contora's father Victor, was born on the planet Vaathkree which is located on the Vaath'kror system in the Periphery region in the Outer Rim. In her fathers earlier years he worked up and down the Hydian Way trade route as a mechanic merchant. He sold, bought and traded parts of almost all types of starships. After starting a family he settled on Centerpoint Station working from his office in his warehouse. He then expanded his business Vondrani’s Imports and Exports hiring employees to work at his other branches located along the Hydian Way. He became a very successful business man offering Contora a partnership in his Business. He often did business with FineLine Spaceways because it was the quickest way to get his merchandise to his customers. Venussia Vondrani Contora’s mother Venussia was born on a planet called Vinsoth in the Quelii Sector of the Outer Rim. She is a Chev which were nomadic slaves, Whom only had few possessions. Despite this, they had a rich culture, strong in folklore and the visual arts. This there masters tolerated and even encouraged it, as a way to make profit on some lucrative off world markets. Some Chevs were also highly skilled technically, and Venussia’s father Kry’lek Mars, was one of them. They sometimes hid their technical expertise from their masters which is what ended her grandfathers life. With Venussia’s father dead, her family struggled to pay bills. Venussia was 15 at the time and was blessed with an unfound beauty and the most beautiful voice ever heard. She tried out and got the positions for a few theatrical skits. Venussia became popular quick earning her nickname Venus, she then became a model. Even though she made a decent amount of money, she still had to deal with there evil Chevin masters. They would rent or sell there slaves, Venussia was rented of course, all Chevins were greedy. So she had to deal with slim balls putting there filthy hands all over her. Around 20 she made her attempt to escape during one of the annually fashion shows. When that attempt failed, Victor Vondrani magically appeared and saved her. Shortly after their acquaintance she bares his child, Contora. All awhile keeping a low profile and running her husbands shop while he ran his many other shops. After a few years pass and Contora could care for herself Venussia decided to pick back up business, in what she knew best, Modeling. She always wore a mask to hide her identity. How Contora's Parents Met The Chevins once a year would hold fashion shows on there ships while orbiting along the Hydian Way, this lasted for a week. All kinds of famous and wealthy beings came to this event. Venussia knew, after 5 years of being on these tours, that they made only one stop to refuel, So she came up with a scheme to free herself. As she walked down the runway she left her scarf hang down low to the platform and ended up tripping herself down off the side of the stage. She pretended to not be able to walk, so a guard picks her up and carries her to the back. Her master was furious and told his guard to take her down to the holding chambers. Venussia did what she knew best and charmed the guard into messing around with her down in the stowaway. She thought she had him, as she slowly removes her chopstick from her long beautiful black hair, the guard, totally unaware, steadily kisses her up and down her neck. As she was about to strike him, Victor enters the room with a couple of parts for the ship. The guard notices the chopstick in Venussia’s hand and grabs her arm while hitting her across the face. My father dropped the parts and swooped over and knock that guard out cold with one hit. Venussia was stun and surprised and while staring at this brave Vaathkree she thought it was like love at first sight. Victor help Venussia escape, taking her back to his home world with him. Category:CDU Characters Category:Vaathkree Category:Business